Sweet little Optimus
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: This a pretty cute story! Lots of Sparkling cuteness! Transformers animated.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 discovery

A femme was holding a basket with her newborn sparkling in it. A small whimper was heard. "Shush my little angel," She cooed. There was note on the basket. It was late at night. She made it to a house. She looked inside. She saw mech who lived on his own. This was no ordinary mech it was supreme commander Ultra magnus. _This place will have to due._ She thought she placed the basket down. Then picked up the newborn quickly and hugged him. She kissed his forehead. She knocked on the door and rang the bell multiple times. Ultra magnus woke up. "Who would be at the door at this spark forsaken hour?" He asked himself. The femme ran and hid. Ultra magnus made it to the door. "I could have sworn I heard somebody knocking." He said. Then he heard some chirping and clicking and looked down. What he saw shocked him it was a newborn sparkling. He picked up the basket. "A note," He said. And he read it. It said. _Take good care of my sparkling._ Ultra magnus took the sparkling inside.

Ultra magnus looked at the sparkling. He was so small. Then the sparkling opened it's optics. The little mech sparkling looked up Ultra magnus. Then the growling of hungry fuel tank was heard. The little sparkling began to cry it wailed. Ultra magnus jumped when the sparkling started to bawl. _I did hear his little tank growl he must be hungry._ Ultra magnus thought. "Now I wish I had bottle to give him. I don't own any bottles," He said to himself. He walked to the energon dispenser and filled a small cube with low grade energon. He grabbed it walked over to the crying sparkling. He picked him up. "Okay little guy time to eat." He said after biting off the corner of the cube. He stuck in the sparkling's mouth. the sparkling began to suck on it. It's cries quieted down immediately. Ultra magnus watch the small sparkling eat. Then after awhile he saw the sparkling's optics growing really heavy. He pulled the cube away. The sparkling didn't whine or cry for it but it began to get fussy. Ultra magnus put him up to his shoulder and began to pat his back. Then a burp was heard. He brought the sparkling back to his chest it went back to sleep. "Time for me get back to sleep too. I'll take him to the medic tomorrow to make sure he is healthy. Then he will be my son." Ultra magnus said to himself getting back in bed putting the sparkling now back in the basket in the chair next to his bed.

The next day. Ultra magnus woke up and picked up the sparkling who was awake and chirping. "Good morning," He told the sparkling. The sparkling cried. _I changed his diaper plate when he woke me last night he must be hungry._ He thought. "I bet you want breakfast. Because I want breakfast too." He told the sparkling. He feed the sparkling a small cube of low grade energon and he burped him. Then Ultra magnus himself got cube to enjoy. He finished and he got up to take the sparkling to the medic.

"Hello Ultra magnus, what brings you here today?" Ratchet asked. "This sparkling does, I found him on my doorstep last night and I want to make sure he is healthy." Ultra magnus said. "Of course," Ratchet said. "Okay he is three days and healthy tech-horse. You need to get supplies for him and what are you going to name him?" Ratchet said. "Optimus." Ultra magnus answered. "Good name." Ratchet said.

Then Ultra magnus went sparkling supply store to buy stuff for Optimus he got diapers, a crib, bottles, blankets, sparkling power, rattles, sparkling stories on data pads and many other things. Then when they went through the plush toy section Optimus saw a plush turbo fox. He reached for it and cried. Ultra magnus saw it. Picked it up and Optimus continued to reach for it. "Okay I'll get it for you." Ultra magnus said. "Will that be all sir?" Asked they lady at the check out line. "Yes that's it." Ultra magnus said.

Once they were at home Ultra magnus set up the crib in the room next to his. And he set up the other things too. After he gave Optimus his dinner he placed Optimus in the crib set up the monitor and place the other in his room near his bed. _Optimus my little Optimus._ Ultra magnus thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Ultra magnus Daddy

Ultra magnus was awoken by crying. "Optimus!" He said getting out of bed a going to the crib. He picked up Optimus and began to hush him. "It's okay I'm here," He whispered in Optimus' audio. Optimus continued to wail. "I bet you want your bottle." Ultra magnus said. He heated up the bottle. Because sparklings prefer their energon warm. He pulled it out and checked the temperature. "Perfect," He said and stuck the bottle in Optimus' mouth. Optimus began to suckle. "Hungry little fella," Ultra magnus said. Optimus finished. Then Ultra magnus burped him. Ultra magnus brought him back to his chest and saw the small sparkling was fast a sleep. He put back in his crib. "Good night Optimus." He said.

Then morning came. Ultra magnus woke up decided to take Optimus outside for awhile. He picked him up got the bag put Optimus in the carriage and went out. He went into the park femmes came and cooed. "He's so cute!" They gushed. "Thank you," Ultra magnus said. "Where's his mother?" One asked. "Don't know found him on my doorstep about a week ago." He answered. "Who would abandon such cute sparkling?" One asked. "Don't know but Optimus is very sweet." He answered. Optimus began to cry. "Awww," The femmes said. "It's time for me to give him, his lunch," Ultra magnus said. The femmes left as he got the bottle ready. "Here go little fella," He said giving him the bottle. Optimus drank ravenously. "Slow down Optimus." Ultra magnus said. Optimus finished the bottle and hiccuped then started crying. Ultra magnus began to pat Optimus' back. Optimus let out burp and stopped crying. Ultra magnus put Optimus back in the stroller. They continued their walk.

After awhile Ultra magnus saw the Optimus had fallen asleep.


End file.
